


Idiot

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A quiet discussion after a long day.





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> 15_minute_ficlets #232, August 4, 2015. 
> 
> Not sure if Shrodinger's Gen or Shrodinger's Incest, tbh.

Kira flopped down on the sofa beside Cagalli, uniform jacket discarded with little fanfare. He was thankful for the quiet, because it was the first time they'd had alone together - the first bit of quiet he'd had in Orb, really, since he'd set foot on the ground.

"Want a drink?" Cagalli asked. She'd kicked off her shoes and capsized first, almost comedically - Kira knew she'd been trying to make him laugh.

"Don't get up," he replied as he reached for her hand. She wove her fingers with his and squeezed. There wasn't any point in commenting on it. Kira knew they belonged like this - that they'd always end up back like this.

"How was your day?" Kira questioned with a little smile.

"You were there for all of it!"

"I don't think I really got to see you, though."

"No, you didn't," Cagalli admitted. "And it was nice to see people I haven't seen in far too long. You--"

She looked away, down towards where her feet were just barely bumping against a glass-topped coffee table.

"Mmm?"

"Looked a little distracted, I suppose. Not that I wouldn't have been... Or wanted to be elsewhere, maybe?"

"Somewhere more quiet," Kira said quickly. "There's been a lot going on. I might..."

"Mmm?" Her golden eyes bored into him and he knew he couldn't get out of it now. Not that he really wanted to or he wouldn't have said it. Kira was fairly sure he could truly tell Cagalli anything and she wouldn't judge him. Or would judge him, cuff him in the shoulder and tell him it was okay and that he was an idiot but that was okay, too.

That's what older sisters did, and she always insisted she was older.

"Might come back for a little bit," Kira said softly. His turn to look at his feet and the coffee table.

But Cagalli didn't comment. She merely squeezed his hand and waited for everything he hadn't said.

He spoke. She listened.

And she did not cuff him in the shoulder, but she did call him an idiot.


End file.
